The present invention relates to the new and distinct threadleaf coreopsis herein also referred to as Coreopsis ‘Hot Paprika’, by the cultivar name, ‘Hot Paprika’, or as the new plant. The new plant was selected by the inventor in June of 2012 from an isolated block of plants all derived from the seedling with breeder code 10-SRF-COR-312 (not patented) which is a chemically treated seedling of Coreopsis ‘Route 66’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,609 collected in the summer of 2011 from a proprietary unreleased seedling identified with the in the fields of a wholesale perennial grower based in Zeeland, Mich., USA. It was then isolated and compared in subsequent years to other coreopsis and subsequently found to be different from all cultivars known to the discoverer.
Asexual propagation at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA by cuttings has shown ‘Hot Paprika’ to be stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.
No plants of Coreopsis ‘Hot Paprika’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which may have been disclosed within one year of the filing date of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.